


A song that changed everything

by Nucl3ar_pills



Category: DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nucl3ar_pills/pseuds/Nucl3ar_pills
Summary: Damian meets Jon at a concert performed by Jon and his band.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 7





	A song that changed everything

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore all of the errors  
> I apologize in advance.

\--Narrators POV--  
\--With Damian and Dick--  
Dick dragged Damian out of the front door of the Wayne manor. Damian was wearing ripped black jeans and a black turtleneck. Dick was wearing jeans ripped at the knees and a simple blue shirt. Dick insisted that Damian come to see a concert he heard about and said it would be a good bonding experience. Damian being the way he is, he didn’t want to go, not to some ‘lame’ concert.

They got in the car and pulled out the driveway. They drove through the streets of Gotham until they made it to Gotham park. There was a crowd and on the stage were four musicians. A drummer,  
vocalist, bass guitarist, and finally an electric guitarist. Three of them were chatting while the other finished setting up. Damian and Dick made their way through the crowd. Damian saw a familiar face though he couldn't quite put his finger on who they were. Dick proceeded to explain who each person was. “The one in the blue shirt’s name is Kathy Brendon. She plays the eclectic guitar. The one in the red shirt is Billy Batson. He plays the bass guitar. Now the one in the green shirt is Don Willison. He plays the drums. Now the one in purple is Jonathan Kent. He's the vocalist but he can also play the guitar.” Damian nodded, taking in the information he was told.

The musicians on the stage had finished setting everything up. The vocalist walks to the microphone “Please everyone quiets down we are about to start.” The vocalist said into the microphone. The crowd quieted down while the musicians got in their place. The stage lights turned off and everything was dead silent.  
“Моя месть будет лучше сладкой,” said Jonathan aka the vocalist. (Translation: My revenge will be bittersweet) Damian and Dick immediately knew what he was saying but the crowd was very confused. “I'm sick of all this, "How'd you get your band name?" Jon sang. The band members play their instruments along with.  
"Is that your real first name?"  
"Can you text and can you follow back 'cause it's my birthday?" Jon sang the next two lyrics with Kathy.  
No one cares what I want  
Just what I've got  
And if we sit and count it up  
It's not a lot  
So when are you gonna sing for me?  
When are you gonna drink for me?  
I don't know, I don't know  
So when are you gonna sing for me?  
Ruinin' me completely  
It's true, ooh, ooh  
I miss having sex but at least I don't wanna die anymore  
And I think that's pretty cool  
I miss seeing the red on your face when I made you blush, hey  
But I think it's fine, it's cool  
But I think it's fine, it's cool  
My hobbies include  
Pushing away these girls that maybe really like me  
Cutting people off because I don't trust exciting  
But what the fuck have I done?  
I'm not even an icon  
But I still get death threats often  
So their meaning starts to soften  
When are you gonna sing for me?  
When are you gonna drink for me?  
I don't know, I don't know  
So when are you gonna sing for me?  
Ruinin' me completely  
It's true, ooh, ooh  
I miss having sex but at least I don't wanna die anymore  
And I think that's pretty cool  
I miss seeing the red on your face when I made you blush, hey  
But I think it's fine, it's cool  
I miss having sex but at least I don't wanna die anymore  
And I think that's pretty cool  
I miss seeing the red on your face when I made you blush  
But I think it's fine, it's cool  
But I think it's fine, it's cool  
But I think it's fine, it's cool  
But I think it's fine, it's cool  
But I think it's fine, it's cool  
But I think it's fine, it's cool  
But I think it's fine, it's cool  
But I think it's fine, it's cool  
[Credit: I miss having sex but at least I don't want to die by Waterparks]  
The guitar strings stopped moving, lungs inhaling and exhaling quickly. Suddenly Jon pulled out a remote from his pocket and pushed a bright red button.

The screen behind them turned on to show Don kissing another guy at the park. The crowd was in shock and filled with disappointment. Don and Jon had been dating for a year now. Their whole fanbase thought they were the perfect couple. A tear fell down Jon's cheek as he took another deep breath in. “Explain,” Kathy said anger filled her voice. “I-I’m sorry” was all Don said. This made Kathy more furious. Billy walked up to Jon and gave him a tight hug. He whispered sweet nothings in Jon’s ear and apologized on behalf of Don. Half of the crowd felt sympathetic for Don because Jon humiliated him in front of over 300 people instead of talking about it privately. The over half was both sad and mad because poor baby Jon was cheated on. Dick and Damian did not see this coming.

Kathy kicked Don out of the band. So Don left and disappeared though before he did. Jon walked up to him whispering something in his ear before handing him a new identity and 100,000 dollars on a card. Don apologized and they left on good terms. The crowd had begun to leave but they were disappointed and enraged. “That was unexpected but at least it was a good song,” Dick said till trying to be optimistic. “Tt” was all that came out of Damian’s mouth. He rolled his eyes before walking away. Dick followed behind him, putting his hand over Damain’s shoulder. “Unhand me, Grayson,” Damian said, taking Dick’s arm off of him.

"Come on I have VIP tickets, we can't leave just yet," Dick said, turning them around and walking to the stage. Damian rolled his eyes again. "You owe me, no hugs or physical contact pass like you give to Todd," Damian said. "Alright, sure you can have a pass' Dick said knowing he was probably gonna regret it later.  
They finally made their way to the stage and greeted Kathy, Billy, and Jon. They hung out for quite a while. After about an hour of talking the band packed up and everyone said their goodbyes before leaving.  
________________________________________________________________________  
\--At Jon’s home--  
\--Narrators POV--

When Jon got home he plopped himself down on the couch. Jon’s parents were gone. Louis on exploration and Clark on a Justice League mission. He knew work was important and so was saving an alien race. It still hurt that they never called or texted him. Connor was the one that cared for Jon and looked after him. Helped him with homework, projects, cooking, etc.

Jon has been overwhelmed and stressed.

Jon was Superboy and he used to work with Robin. Suddenly Robin stopped calling or texting about patrol times. They never knew each other's secret identity, so, Jon could never talk to Robin in their personal lives. Louis used to tell him it wasn't his fault and not to worry. He never believed those words. As long as he kept smiling and pretending everything was okay, he would begin to believe it was, right?

Superboy was dead and so was the Supersons.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
\--3am in Jon's bathroom--  
\--Narrator's POV--  
"You're not trash!" He yelled at the mirror.  
"You're not cold" His voice was soft but still filled with rage.  
"You're not a bitch"  
"You're not ugly!" Jon's voice cracked a little.  
"You're not disgusting!" He screamed at himself in the mirror.  
"You're not a slut" His eyes were watering and he began to break down.  
"You're no-not dirty!" His knees fell weak as he collapses on the floor.  
Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Red Hood were all watching from the Batcave computer. Batman knew something was wrong from the beginning. He shouldn't have let Jon quit being Superboy and Clark go out on that mission. It was foolish of him. Jon had been breaking slowly and destroying himself.

Robin sighed, looking away. Wondering what Jon had been through, what he'd seen. Was it his fault that he left Jon alone to deal with that? Was Jon no longer the innocent, optimistic little boy he knew? Robin took a deep breath before putting his hands over his eyes. “Hey, little D are you okay?” Nightwing asked, putting a hand on Robin’s shoulder. “Don’t call me that,” Robin snapped. Nightwing brushed it off “Are you okay,” Nightwing asked again. “I'm fine,” Robin said in a monotone voice.  
Robin and Nightwing looked back up at the screen. On the screen they could see that Jon opened the cabinet under the sink. He pulled out a switchblade and cocked it open. The blade had a glowing green light that covered the sharp edge. They really hoped Jon wasn't gonna do what they thought he was gonna do.

Jon took the blade and put it against his arm, gently but firmly cutting into his skin. Robin hissed and looked away. Again, the blade pressed against his skin. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and more. Blood dripped on the floor as tears streamed down Jon’s face. Jon grabbed the first Aid kit and pulled out bandages and alcohol wipes.

He took the alcohol wipes and wiped them over his cuts. He winced in pain and wrapped up his cuts with bandages. Nightwing had tears in his eyes and he took his domino mask off. “I'm leaving to go to Kent’s house,” Robin said but he was shot down. “Red Hood and Red Robin I want both of you to go to his house and make sure the cuts aren't deep enough for stitches. “ Batman said.

“I- what the fuck” Robin said, throughing his hands up. Robin took off his domino mask and threw it on the ground before storming out of the Batcave. Bruce took a deep breath and sighed. Red Hood and Red Robin had left to go to Jon’s house.  
-With Jon, Red Robin and Red Hood-  
Red Hood and Red Robin both entered through the window.


End file.
